headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
White Tiger 2
"A Hero's Compulsion" is the title to the second issue of the ''White Tiger'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Tamora Pierce and Timothy Liebe with artwork by Phil Briones, and inks by Don Hillsman. The cover art for this issue was composed by David Mack. The story was colored by Chris Sotomayor and lettered by Rus Wooton. It was edited by Ruwan Jayatilleke with Ralph Macchio as a consulting editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis White Tiger recovers from her near-brush with death. Unable to strike out directly at Sano, she instead decides to take her aggression out on one of his goons – Eddie V. Halen (an obvious alias). After publicly humiliating the thug, Daredevil and she retire to a nearby rooftop. Angela begins to suspect who Daredevil really is, and drops several hints as to his secret identity. The following day, Angela arrives for an employment interview at a security firm. After withstanding a heavy Q & A session, she lands the job and is placed in charge of safeguarding two rich heiresses, Amy and Nora. That night, Angela (and two more bodyguards) accompanies Amy and Nora to a nightclub called the Genosha Club. There she finds Sano, and prompts a conflict with him. The fight ends in a drawl, and Angela escorts Amy and Nora out of the club. Later, she dons her White Tiger costume and meets up with Daredevil and Spider-Man. She asks Daredevil's assistance in bringing Sano to justice and breaking the Chaeyi ring. Sano and his goons show up, and the heroes get into a fight. Before she can put a stop to him once and for all, several police SWAT cars pull up. The officers begin brandishing hi-tech weaponry. Appearances * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Sano Orii * White Tiger, Hector Ayala * Amy Sheridan * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * James "Jamie" Guererro * Mikey * Nora Jackson * Randy * Veronique "Niki" Guererro * Chaeyi * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Genosha Club * Amulets of Power * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced smell * Martial arts * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion trade paperback, which was published by Marvel Comics in September, 2007. * This issue was made available for download on Marvel Unlimited on December 20th, 2007. Marvel.com; White Tiger #2 (2007). * Reference is made to Emma Frost in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Amy Sheridan, a socialite. * This is the first appearance of Nora Jackson, a socialite. * This is the first appearance of Jamie Guererro, an administrator for 212 Security. * This is the first appearance of Mikey, who is Amy and Nora's bodyguard. * This is the first appearance of Randy, who is another bodyguard for Amy and Nora. * This is the first appearance of Veronique Guererro, who is a former model turned security specialist. * Amy, Jamie and Nora's surnames are not revealed until issue #3. * One of the gang members featured in this issue is named Edward V. Halen. An obvious alias, the name is an homage to guitarist Eddie Van Halen, founder of the rock 'n roll band, Van Halen. * White Tiger refers to Danny Rand as "Daredevil 2.0" in this issue. Recommended Reading * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * Immortal Iron Fist * Iron Fist Vol 1 * Master of Kung Fu * Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * White Tiger Vol 1 External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:White Tiger Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:February, 2007/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Tamora Pierce/Writer Category:Timothy Liebe/Writer Category:Phil Briones/Penciler Category:Don Hillsman/Inker Category:Chris Sotomayor/Colorist Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:David Mack/Cover artist Category:David Mack/Cover inker Category:David Mack/Cover colorist Category:Ruwan Jayatilleke/Editor Category:Ralph Macchio/Consulting editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries